Love confusion
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: it all starts with Emmett turning gay but when Rosalie sees him and Paul what does she do? She thinks she loves Jacob of course and what does Jake do ? He runs away! read to find out the outcome and pairings if Emmett is with Paul who is Rose with?R&R plz


**Hey everyone , this is my first alternate pairing Ive always stuck to the Edward/Bella cause they are easier to write but lately Ive been reading different pairings and loved them so because I have a Jacob obssessed friend !! U know who u are !! I thought I would try this new pairing ! Its only a one shot but it is my first try so stay with me ! oh and there is no Renesmee and Bellas a vamp so its after eclipse has happened! oh and werewolves don't smell bad to vampires and vice versa. ok , I think thats evrything... so review after you've read it ! thanks so you might get confused its in the name , lol x but hopefully you'll understand in the end. **

**anyway I thought this was funny while I was writing it because its all sappy and lovey dovey at some parts and at others its not I don't think it will be as funny while you are reading but hay ho x I gave it a go! soz its not that long only about 2000 words if I wrote enough :D Read to find out who ends up with who...........**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me !**

**Here you go ....**

**Love confusion**

**Rosalie pov**

I was covered in grease from trying to fix Bellas ferrari , that she drove into a tree because she was daydreaming about Edward again!. I decided to take a break , Emmett was of hunting so I was feeling a bit lonely. I walked upstairs to get changed and get washed up and I was back down in record time , that was the upside to being a vampire, that and Emmett , I don't know what I would do without my Emmett. Thinking of him made me reluctant to go back to the ferrari so I went to find him.

"Shhhh!" I heard someone say , " Be quiet or we will be heard!" kissing noises and giggiling followed. I was quite deep in the woods now and was looking for the direction the noises came from but as it couldn't be heard anymore I dissmissed it and carried on further into the woods. A smell alerted my senses , it was a scent I recognised but couldn't place , it was joined by another scent and this time I knew who owned it because I was out looking for him in the first place , Emmett. I followed the scents that were interlocked and intwined together, getting stronger in someplaces and weaker in others , to a spot just of the river. There right infront of me was Emmett. Naked. But thats not the bad part , the bad part is that he was with someone who was also naked and that someone was Paul. They were still making out right infront of me , but before they got more serious, I turned around so I wasn't facing them and screamed.

"What the f-?" Emmett and Paul clambered around trying to get their clothes on."Rose, babe, its not what you think"

"What is it then? your just trying out new things? huh?" I couldn't take it anymore my Emmett was cheating on me and with a werewolf! "You don't love me?" I shouted an octave higher, "you don't love me?" I reapeted barely louder than a whisper.

"No Rose I don't! Do you want to know why?" He didn't wait for an answer,"because I love Paul now he is my life and I love him, you never did love me you were just kidding yourself and I was kidding myself as well thinking I loved you!" His voice was getting louder,"You where to possessive and to strict you could never take a joke but now I am finally happy!" He turned around grabbed Paul and ran off. I shrank down and sat on the ground sobbing into my the point of being a vampire without Emmett?, without someone to love me?, where is my reason for existance now? I suddenly got up and ran , I left my problems behind me, all my doubts and insecurities all left in the wind. I just kept running until I banged right into someone. They were going my exact speed but they weren't Vampire , it was a werewolf.

"Im so sorry" I said but my voice cracked I guess I didn't leave all my insecurites behind , my mind kept wandering back to _him._

"Nah, don't worry, Rosalie is that you are you ok?" I looked up and saw Jacob it was then that I realised how much I wanted him.I didn't want him, I hardly liked him I just need someone to make me forget to help me forget all those years with Emmett wasted, gone, finito. I felt choked but it was only the betrayal that had me hurt I felt like I had never loved Emmett properly maybe I can love Jacob I looked him in the eye with a new determination to have him, maybe he will help me love again or maybe he was just the first person I had come across, I don't know why but he ran and I hesitated but ran after him but stopped when I saw him catch up with Bella so I watched the whole scene unfold.

**Jacob pov**

I looked at Rosalie, something wasn't right, she wasn't her usual cocky looked kind of lifeless then she looked up at me and I saw a determination in her eyes and all I could think of was run so I did, all the way to forks were I saw Bella walking up to the front of her house.

"BELLA! Help me!" I ran screaming until I was right next to her, "Bella , Rosalie has gone mad , I think she wants me but I don't want her I want .." I looked into her beautiful brown orbs so deep with emotion and I remembered why I fell in love with her in the first place but when she picked Edward over me it was like throwing me into a tornado to get ripped up into millions of pieces! I was devastated I don't know what got into me I don't know why but I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. I gently wrapped my arms around her and felt her move her hands up into my hair and then she did an amazing thing and kissed me back. Our lips were moving in sychronisation and we had our own ryhthm , I moved my lips to her neck and she let out a small moan and pulled my face up back to hers. I licked her lip asking for entrance and was granted , our tongues were fighting for dominance. I heard a growl from behind me, a low lingering growl. I pulled away from Bella and stared right into the black eyes of Edward. I turned back to Bella and whispered in her ear `I love you` and she looked right back at me stared into my eyes for a minute then started to say the I love you phrase but she faltered and looked back at Edward, she stepped out of my embrace and I felt my heart fall and die but then she did the strangest thing. Se walked up to Edward and slapped him.

"How. Dare. You?!?!"She started pacing back and forth , such venom in her words. " I've seen the way you look at her! I've never seen you look at anyone like that before but you look at her like that! What about me, we are going to get married for gods sake!but you stare at her and I have even seen you check her out!" Their was a pregnant pause where Bella glared daggers at him, "You know what I have finally said enough and I am with Jacob now and I will stay with him forever, I promised you a forever but you didn't want it so I am taking my heart back and I am giving it to Jacob!" She turned back to me and kissed me, "thats it Edward , end of conversation" she kissed me again. "and end of relationship" _I'm taking my heart back and giving it to Jacob_. _Giving it to Jacob_. She loved me, 3rd time lucky! I looked into her eyes and laughed

"this is some kind of twisted world" I said and I saw her nodding.

"Yeah it is" and then she kissed me and oh boy I will never get bored of her doing that.

**Bella pov**

I loved Jake all along but I was to scared to let go of my relationship with Edward, I was to worried to give up those years of fighting but when he looks at her I see sadness because he knows that she has found her soul mate in life but lately he looks at her with hope and happiness and this alerted me but what was I going to do? When Jake kisssed me, all my worrys were gone like little squashed flys on my windshield. I looked at him now sometimes it was like he could read my mind because he was smiling along with me.I felt so sorry that I didn't accept this ache for him sooner , I could have saved myself alot of trouble and we could of both been happy awhile ago but that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that we are happy now. I am a vampire who loves a werewolf and I say screw Edward , screw everyone because I LOVE JACOB! I can just imagine Edward and _her _getting together now but I don't care because I have Jake, I gave him a hug and tugged him by his arm. We were going to go somewhere private..........

**Edward pov**

I love Bella, I do its just that I loved Rosalie before all that. I remembered trying to ignore her but I couldn't her beauty was to powerful she was a reincarnation of a goddess but she got the wrong idea and was pissed of by me for nearly half a centuary and then she met Emmett and I lost my chance, they were happy and I wanted her happy. Lately though Emmett has been acting strange and I recently discovered his affair with Paul this gave me so much hope and so much delight but I couldn't let anyone see me this happy if they did I let them think it was because of Bella when really it was because I might have a chance with Rose. I cannot believe that Bella knew all along but I can't say that I am relieved that she doesn't hate me or anything she just doesn't love me.

_Jacob need to find Jacob , I need him to make me forget, who does Edward watch? _Rosalie was coming this way I ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Darling Jacob is with Bella now , leave them be" She began sobbing into my front. "Shhhhh, its ok" I said soothingly, "everything will be fine, I'll be with you forever. I promise and I was watching you forever and always" I kissed the top of her head and waited for her to realize that I loved her, I could hear her brain working and a click then her eyes widened.

"Umm..but you never did? you were the only one who could resist me" She said but she did not understand.

"No, I lied I was never able to resist you only to lie about it. I have loved you since I saw you and you are the most beautiful object/person/being in existance" I glanced at her quickly fearful for rejection but she did the most incredible thing. She stretched up onto her toes, put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Our bodys moulded as one and I wrapped my arms around her where they would stay forever.

**Emmett pov**

Everything was perfect! Rose knew about me and Paul and we could be happy because I loved Paul with all my heart but their is one problem.....

"Paul , how do gay people have sex?"

**And their you have it Emmett ended up with Paul , Rosalie ended up with Edward and Jacob ended up with Bella totally Random! hope you liked it! so review guyz review !!! I loved the ending question very funny!!!! SO REVIEW!!!! luv ya all xxx **


End file.
